1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is devices which protect magnetic recording tape cassettes when such cassettes are not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording tape cassettes, including both 8-track cartriges and the smaller, standardized tape cassette are in widespread use today because of their versatility and convenience in use. However certain problems are presented in storing and protecting these cassettes when they are not in use. If a cassette is left unprotected, the magnetic tape is sometimes damaged by becoming entangled. Also the constant exposure of the tape to the exterior of the cassette allows dust to accumulate. This accumulation diminishes the playing quality of the tape and necessitates the more frequent cleaning of the recording heads of the tape player.
In the prior art, there are storage cases which protect magnetic tapes from this type of damage. Two such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,088 to Dennehey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,219 to Somers. Storage cases such as these protect the tape cassette by completely enclosing it. Enclosure of the cassette is typically accomplished by means of a two piece housing in which the housing members pivot with respect to each other. Some devices in the prior art also provide for the storage of the storage cases or alternatively store a multiple number of tape cassettes. The storage case of Dennehey and additionally the storage case of Rogg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,402) provide for a modular interlocking of the storage cases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,478 to Connan discloses a storage case which provides for the storage of a multiple number of tape cassettes directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,788 to Solomon discloses a cassette cover which is a sheet of material which can be folded to enclose a tape cassette. The cassette cover is maintained about the tape cassette by an interlocking through the spool holes of the cassette.
Although each of the above devices of the prior art provide for the protection of the tape cassette when it is not in use, there are several unresolved inconveniences related to their use. For example, because the tape cassette is completely enclosed when it is being stored in one of these cases, it is usually desirable to put the title of the stored cassette on the storage case. This necessitates matching the cassette to its appropriately titled storage case each time the cassette is to be stored. Alternatively, the storage case may be constructed with a visible window which shows the area of the cassette identifying the subject of the tape. However, this adds to the cost of producing the storage case. Because of the overall size of the cases, they present their own storage problem when the cassettes are not being stored within the cases. It is sometimes an inconvenient procedure to store and remove the cassettes from the storage case. Furthermore, each of the prior art devices is relatively larger, substantially enclosing the tape cassette.